Rare Blabbit
Description The Rare Blabbit seems to be more cat like with yellow fur, big ears and a long tail. Its eyes differ from those of the regular Blabbit; as it does not have heterochromia and its sclera are a darker shade of yellow. It has a furry, snake like tail and no legs. It has "whiskers" above its eyes. The "whiskers" seem to act like eyebrows. Song Audio sample: Same as blabbit. Breeding The breeding combination is the same as the standard Blabbit. It can only be bred or purchased during the available dates which may differ from those of the standard Blabbit. * + Spunge + Scups For 2017: *The first ever breeding event started on March 31, 2017 at 19:00 UTC and ended April 3, 2017 at 19:00 UTC. *The second breeding event started on April 6, at 19:00 UTC and ended 7th April at 19:00 UTC. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. Likes Blabbit.png|Blabbit|link=Blabbit|linktext=Blabbit Guitree.png|Guitree|link=Guitree|linktext=Guitree Directions to Nowhere.png|Directions to Nowhere|link=Directions to Nowhere|linktext=Directions to Nowhere Babayag Tower.png|Babayag Tower|link=Babayag Tower|linktext=Babayag Tower Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Blabbit *Guitree *Directions to Nowhere *Babayag Tower See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin "Blabbit" comes from "bl'owing bubbles" and "r'abbit". As well, to "blabber" means to talk too much or to talk foolishly. For example: "My neighbor blabbered on and on." Names As usual, Rare Blabbit has 13 default names: * Arock * Arylide * Bajja * Ecru * Gardula * Gorga * Jonquil * Nal * Rotta * Sitryne * Splugora * Ttuh * Zeroo Notes Снимок_2017_03_31_18_01_25_457.png|Rare Blabbit Teaser in the loading screen Редкий Пузаяц уже в игре! (Утечка данных!)|Rare Blabbit leaked in the book of monsters Rare Blabbit.png|Rare Blabbit Monster Photo Happy Eggstravaganza(Easter).png|Comparison of Blabbit and Rare Blabbit Rare Blabbit splash screen prom 2017.jpg|Splash screen promo 2017 Appearance-emojis-mavericks-blabbit.png|How the emojis look like in OS X 10.9. Note the similarities with the respective monsters. *It's the last Seasonal Rare. *The Rare Blabbit may be a Star Wars reference, as it looks very similar to Jabba the hutt, and one of it's default names is Rotta, Jabba's son. *When the Blabbit returned and the Rare Blabbit came out, Blabbit used a bunny emoji (��),while Rare Blabbit used a cat emoji (��),due to it's more cat-like appearance. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Seasonal Monsters Category:Water Island Category:Gold Island Category:Easter Category:Mirror Islands Category:Special Occasions